La Amorosa Amistad de Mew y Celebi
by MasterKirby
Summary: Mew está enamorado por la viajera del tiempo que es Celebi y siente amor por ella ¿podrá Mew amar a Celebi, mientras visita a la casa de Jirachi y con sus amigos Pokemon?.


Nota: Está historia es similar al de otro escritor llamado Mewlover54, si él Lee está historia esperó que no me la maltrate.

Mew emitio un suspiro enamorado mientras miraba un Pokémon que amaba, si ese pokemon era una viajera del tiempo, su nombre es Celebi, ella es un hada verde, linda para un gato rosa como él, él tiene atracción a ella, y seguro quiere que el sea suya después de todo.

En una foto aparece los dos, junto con Mewtwo, Jirachi, el trío de lago y Victini.

En ese caso Mew decidió relajarse a si mismo, él trataba de como relajarse ante su atracción a Celebi, y con eso él tubo una idea.

Por ahora el vive en la isla lejana decide jugar un videojuego, jugar un videojuego ayuda a entretenerse para él, él encendió su Wii (Hackeado) para jugar un Videojuego.

Mew: Hmmm, cuál juego voy a escoger. dijo así mismo.

Él penso un minuto hasta que llegó el juego de 'Mario Strikers Charged'.

Mew: Tal vez este. Dijo eligiendo ese juego.

Y con eso Mew empezo a jugar Mario Strikers Charged en su Wii Hackeada.

5 minutos después

Mew: ¡Esta solo Huesitos pasala el balón!. dijo mientras se centraba en un tiro.

Mew escogió a 'Bowser Jr' como el Capitán, con sus compañeros de equipo: Hammer Bro, Huesitos y Koopa, cuyo objetos tiene equipado un Chain Chomp, pero en el juego muestra el Chain Chomp noqueando al rival que es Wario, y sus aliados son: Hammer Bro, Shy Guy y otro Hammer Bro.

Mew estaba ganando el partido 7-1 cuya dificultad tiene el COM 'Supercampeón' (Nivel Máximo), pero sin duda le está dando palo, él escogió el 'Salon stadium'.

Y allí está el ganando diciendo que para Huesitos.

Mew: Hmmm, sin duda el Chomp no le deja coger la pelota jeje, ¡ahora patea!. Dijo mientras usaba un Hammer Bro pateando por lo cual es gol.

Mew: ¡Siii!. Dijo mientras miraba el festejo de Hammer Bro.

Mew: Ahora para un 9-1, ¡allí viene el Chain Chomp!. dijo mientras presionaba un botón por lo cuál apareciera en la pantalla un Chain Chomp como objeto y con el botón 'C' de su Nunchuk lo lanzó el Chain Chomp aún Hammer Bro que tenía la pelota, por lo cuál la pierde nuevamente.

Mew: ¡Jaja!, esto va ser bueno.

En el otro lado, Mew escuchó gritos, como el Hammer Bro rival o Wario sufría por el ataque de Chain Chomp, lo cuál hace que Mew se ríe de él.

Mew: ¡Jajajaja!, que buen mordisco. dijo mientras como miraba al Chain Chomp, mordiendo a su equipo rival.

Mew: Bueno con ésto hacemos el último y décimo gol y ganaremos.

Dijo mientras pateaba con Bowser Jr, por lo cual el Kritter lo atajó.

Mew: ¡Huy casi!, ¡otra vez!.

Bowser Jr pateó otra vez, pero también fué atajado.

Mew: ¡Otra vez!.

Está fue con Koopa, pero él le dió al palo.

Mew: ... otra vez.

Y con esa llegó con Bowser Jr pateando la portería y al fin fue gol.

Mew: Bueno, ya era hora. dijo con alegría mientras miraba felizmente el festejo de Bowser Jr.

Mew: Sin duda me gusta esta música. Dijo con alegría.

Y ganaron, las reglas del partido amistoso era que el primer equipo que marca 10 goles ganá, lo cuál ganó el equipo de Bowser Jr al equipo de Wario con un resultado de 10-1 en el marcador.

Mew: Si.., estuvo divertido este juego. dijo mientras apagaba la Wii.

Mew: Bueno iré a mi habitación a descansar y luego pensaré en como atraer a Celebi. dijo con un suspiro enamorado.

Mew fue acostado en un arbusto lleno de hojas, hasta que él se durmió en un profundo sueño.

(Sueño)

Mew: Hmmm, ¿en donde estoy?.

Mew no sabe en que lugar estaba hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba en un bosque y Mew recordó este bosque, esté bosque era el Encinar de Celebi, por lo cuál no está Celebi por ninguna parte.

Mew: Oh vaya, tengo que salir de aquí. dijo hasta que llego una voz.

??: Ah, ¿hay alguien aquí?. dijo con una voz femenina.

Mew: Oh no, ese debe ser Celebi estoy seguro.

Celebi: Ah, ¿Mew, que haces aquí?. dijo mientras miraba a Mew.

Mew maldijo a si mismo por no huir de aquí y simplemente dijo.

Mew: Huh, solo estoy paseando. dijo Mintiendo.

Celebi: ¿Estás seguro?

Mew: Si, Si, si lo estoy...

Celebi: Oh ya veo, oye Mew, quieres bailar conmigo.

Mew se sorprendió ante ésto.

Mew: ¿L-lo dices en S-serio?.

Celebi simplemente acaricio las mejillas de Mew, lo cuál lo dejo atónito.

Celebi: Si, lo estoy diciendo en serio. dijo con amabilidad.

Mew: (Suspiro) Bueno, empezemos a bailar.

Mew recordó estos recuerdos en su pasado y le gustó tanto por a ver invitado a bailar con Celebi.

(Realidad)

Mew durmiendo tranquilamente estaba teniendo el mismo sueño hasta que algo lo interrumpió.

En la isla lejana hay dos pokemon cuyo quiere visitar, uno es un Pokémon blanco con una estrella en la cabeza que se llama Jirachi y él otro que se trata de un sprite Azul con dos colas llamado Azelf, estos dos pokemon visitan al gato rosa (sin permiso) para que le dice una noticia.

Jirachi: ¿Estás seguro que tenemos que decirlo?.

Azelf: Si, por supuesto Jirachi, es nuestro amigo después de todo.

Mew se sorprendió ante la aparición de los dos pokemon, entrar en su hogar sin permiso eso es de malos modales.

Mew: Si, mira no se porqué ustedes dos están en mi hogar o peor, entrar a mi hogar !sin mi permiso! acaso eso molesta a alguien. Dijo frustado por a ver venido hasta aquí.

Jirachi: Bueno, lo siento solamente íbamos a decirte algo, ¿no es así Azelf?. Dijo mirando a Azelf.

Azelf: Si, él tiene la razón, no sé por qué te estás enfadandote.

Mew: En realidad solo estoy un poco estresado. Dijo explicando a los dos pokemon.

Jirachi: Ummm, en ese caso íbamos a invitarte a ir a mi casa.

Mew: Tu hogar, ¿para qué Jirachi?. Dijo por Curiosidad.

Jirachi: Bueno, ya que lo piensas descargue un nuevo mod de Mario Kart Wii.

Mew: Ah si, ¿y como se llama ese nuevo mod?.

Jirachi: Se llama 'Mario Kart Wii CTGP Revolution'.

Mew: Oh, y que tiene de nuevo ese mod. Dijo con cara de emocionado.

Azelf: ¡No lo entiendes Mew! ¡se trata de el mismo juego de Mario Kart Wii, solo que está vez hay montones de pistas!. Dijo explicando a Mew.

Mew se sorprendió a esto.

Mew: ¡Ohh!, y cuantas pistas tiene.

Jirachi: Más de 200 pistas...

Mew: ¡¡Q-Quueeeee!!.

Azelf: Bueno, mira te esta volviendo emocionado asi lo llamo 'espíritu', ¿eh que es eso?. dijo mientras miraba una foto.

Mew: ¡Oye no toque eso!. grito por a ver visto la foto.

Azelf: Uff, que demonios fue eso.

Mew: Mira, ¡no se lo que tratas de hacer y me estás tomando el pelo y después robas mi privacidad!. Dijo fastidiando a Azelf.

Jirachi: Oigan, Oigan, ¿que fue todo ese escándalo?. dijo confundido por saber que está pasando.

Mew: Si le dices la verdad, ¡colocaré cenizas en tu tumba!. Dijo con una sonrisa asesina en su rostro.

Azelf: Grrr, está bien Mew, 'uy que desgraciado'. Dijo maldiciendose a si mismo.

Azelf: No, no pasa nada Jirachi.

Jirachi: ¿Están ustedes seguros de que no pasa nada?.

Mew y Azelf asintieron.

Jirachi: Bueno, los invinto al resto a las 7 en punto por favor no llegen tarde, ah y por cierto Mew, mi hogar se llama 'Cueva Estrella'. Y con eso Jirachi se teletransporto a su hogar.

Azelf: Uf se fué, mira Mew, ¡no se que pasó!, ¡pero vi esa foto y sin duda tu actúas de forma extraña!. Dijo gritando a Mew.

Mew: Bueno, en caso, ¡eres tú que entrometes mis cosas!. Dijo delvoviendo el grito a Azelf.

Azelf: Si, y por eso soy el ser de la voluntad y quiero decir tú amas a Celebi.

Mew: Desgraciado.

Azelf: Huy que feo de tu parte Mew. Dijo burlando a Mew.

Mew: !Ya basta Azelf!.

Azelf: Bueno Mew estás decidido para venir yo, Jirachi, Uxie, Mesprit, Celebi y Victini van a venir por el nuevo juego de Jirachi, así que vas a venir.

Mew: Si, por supuesto que estaré, pero tienes que ser más respetuoso conmigo, ¡entendido!.

Azelf: Esta bien Mew. Y con eso se fué Azelf a su hogar volando.

Mew vio como Azelf se alejaba de su hogar, entonces vió su reloj y la hora es las 2:00 pm, aún le queda tiempo para visitar a la casa de Jirachi.

Entonces Mew decidio jugar Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Hackeado).

4 Horas después.

El tiempo de la partida queda 2 minutos de lucha, en ese caso Mew escogió un estadío modificado (que fué usado en 'Stage Builder' y que él creo ese estadio) un estadio llamado 'No Escape' como se traduce en español 'No Huir', es un estadio pequeño horizontalmente para que los combatientes no tenga oportunidad de huir y allí está Mew, se estaba riendo de sus tres oponentes, en ese caso Mew escogió a 'Kirby' y sus tres oponentes son: 'Fox', 'Captain Falcon' y 'Sonic', sus tres oponentes están siendo atacados por dos pokemon que solamente convocó Kirby y son: Moltres y Lugia, lo cuál en este juego, estos dos pokemon legendarios son los dos pokemon más agresivos.

Y allí vemos como Fox, Captain Falcon y Sonic fueron noqueados (Hat Trick) por un 'Aerochorro' de Lugia.

Mew: 'jijiji', sin duda Lugia es el pokemon más agresivo y lo cuál hace que Moltres sea el pokemon más peligroso. Dijo con risas, mientras contralaba Kirby para que consiga otra pokeball, lo cuál está apareció Moltres.

Mew: ¡Wow!, aparecio Moltres.

Moltres apareció en el estadio sin duda los tres CPU, deciden no acercar a Moltres, pero uno de ellos que es Captain Falcon acaba de ser quemado por él y lo hace llevar hasta el cielo.

Mew: ¡Wow!, si es fuerte ese Moltres. Dijo mientras el Moltres desaparecía.

Otra pokeball apareció en el campo y Kirby otra vez la cogió y la lanzó y golpeó Fox y otra vez acaba de aparecer otro Moltres, pero esta vez noquea a Fox.

Mew: Je, a eso lo llamó un 'ataque sorpresa'.

Fox fue reaparecido en una plataforma en la que él falleció simplemente tocar a un Moltres y esta vez va directo a Kirby por Venganza.

Otra pokeball acaba de aparecer nuevamente y también Kirby la coge y lanza donde está Captain Falcon, pero no salio Moltres, sino un Lugia y el Lugia llevo a Sonic y Captain Falcon que inútilmente fueron noqueados en el cielo, otra vez.

Mew: Esto se está poniendo bueno. Dijo con risas.

Sonic y Captain Falcon fueron reaparecidos en la misma plataforma que Fox también reapareció y esta vez decide luchar de una vez.

Como Lugia termino de bajar ahora es el momento de usar Aerochorro a sus rivales (no al que lo convoco en ese caso es Kirby), uso ese movimiento para ver Fox y Captain Falcon vuelan por los aires, por el repentino ataque de Lugia.

Mew: Hasta esto es 'Más'. Dijo con risas nuevamente.

La partida sé terminará en 60 segundos, allí entonces aparecieron 2 pokeballs en el campo, Kirby cogió una y Fox (reaparecido) cogió la otra.

Cuando los dos combatientes (Kirby y Fox) lanzaron sus pokeball ésto apareció, 2 Lugias, uno de Fox y otro de Kirby.

Esta vez Mew decidió concentrarse un poquito, por qué él ya sabe que esto no va ser bueno.

El Lugia de Fox voló y Sonic tocó inútilmente al Lugia de Fox y falleció en el cielo, y el otro Lugia que es de Kirby, también voló pero está vez no noqueo a nadie.

Cuando el Lugia de Fox esta lanzó su Aerochorro, ni siquiera daño a ningún combatiente, porqué Kirby Captain Falcon y Sonic (reaparecido) aprovencharon el pequeñito espacio que quedo, pero siguen peleando por ese espacio.

Cuando el Lugia de Fox ya no tiene fuerzas de lanzar su Aerochorro, el Lugia de Kirby (que también ya está preparado para atacar) también usó su Aerochorro, pero esta vez si impactaron con éxito sus tres oponentes volando por los aires.

Sonic se fue noqueado por una llama blanca y los dos se fueron en el cielo.

Fox: ¡uuooooohhh!. Dijo sufriendo por ser noqueado en una estrella.

Captain Falcon: ¡uuuuhhhoooohh!. Dijo el mismo estado que Fox.

Mew: ¡JAJAJA!, sin duda Fox y Captain Falcon son como un par de payasos, si siguen así. Dijo con risas.

Quedan 15 segundos para que termine y aparecieron dos pokeballs más, Kirby corrió por esas pokeballs hasta que agarró una, pero Fox (reaparecido otra vez) no quiere que está vez invoca a Moltres y Lugia, pero ya Mew (que controla a Kirby) lo tiró rápidamente en suelo lo cuál convocó un Moltres y Fox quemado por ese ataque sorpresa de nuevo.

Con 10 o 9 segundos restantes, Kirby y con Moltres convocado aprovecho está oportunidad para agarrar la segunda pokeball, pero allí se encuentra Sonic apunto de agarrar la pokeball también.

Mew se frustra un poco por eso y decide jugarsela contra sonic por la pokeball.

Quedan 7 segundos con un Captain Falcon intimidado por Moltres y un Kirby y Sonic luchando por la pokeball.

Parece que Kirby agarró la pokeball y lo convocó con un Lugia otra vez, Sonic se siente ahora intimidado por Lugia que convocó Kirby, él ahora decide escapar de Lugia por el otro pero en ese lado allí se encuentra Moltres apunto de volar y por accidente toco el ala de Moltres.

Quedan 5 segundos ya aparece el comentarista diciendo:

Comentarista: FIVE! (5), FOUR! (4).

Sonic: ¡¡Nnaaaahhhh!!. Así grito.

Fox apareció noqueado cerca en la pantalla con chispas en su cuerpo (eso significa que fue tocado por Lugia).

Comentarista: THREE! (3), TWO! (2), ONE! (1).

Mew: Je! ahora la despedida. Oprimió el botón cruz de su controlador de su Gamecube.

Kirby: Hiiiiii!.

Comentarista: TIME!. Dijo finalmente, mientras el juego va en cámara lenta con Lugia preparando su Aerochorro y a Captain Falcon persiguiendo a Kirby.

Ahora Mew está viendo una pantalla negra para esperar los resultados, pero eso pasará en segundos, hasta que ya se muestra de que Kirby es él ganador y Fox, Sonic y Captain Falcon aplaudiendo.

(Reproduce la música de victoria a Kirby).

Comenterista: ¡AND THE WINNER IS!

... ¡KIRBY!.

Mew: Uf, que partida... dijo mientras mostraba a Kirby con su antigua pose de victoria.

Mew revisó los resultados de la lucha, Kirby, quedó de Primer lugar por qué noqueó: 116 a Fox, 95 a Captain Falcon y 84 a Sonic que eso sería un total de 295 noqueos a hecho Kirby, y de caidas solo 2, 1 por Captain Falcon y otro por Sonic.

Sonic, quedo de Segundo lugar y hizo estos noqueos: 1 a Kirby, 7 a Captain Falcon y 5 a Fox lo cuál era un total de 13 noqueos y de caídas, bueno 96, 84 por Kirby, 10 por Fox y 2 por Captain Falcon.

Fox, quedó de Tercer lugar y a su vez hizo estos noqueos: 8 a Captain Falcon y 10 a Sonic, que son un total de 18 noqueos para Fox, pero de caídas 122, 116 por Kirby, 5 por Sonic y 1 por Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon, quedó de último lugar y a hecho estos noqueos: 1 a Kirby, 2 a Sonic y 1 a Fox, eso sería un total de 4 noqueos (muy poco lo a hecho), y de caídas, con 110, 95 por Kirby, 8 por Fox y 7 por Sonic.

Mew también revisó los demás resultados como, golpes encestados, objetos cogidos, etc, y con eso dejó a Mew que apagará su Wii (Hackeado).

Mew: (Suspiro), que partida voy a mirar que hora es.

Mew revisó su reloj, vió y dice que son las 6:30 pm.

Mew: Ya era hora de que tenga que ir a la casa de Jirachi, en ese caso voy a ver cómo es el nuevo que me dijo está mañana y también puedo hacer que mi relación con Celebi se purifique aún más si tengo la oportunidad.

Mew dio un suspiro enamorado a la imagen de Celebi mientras miraba con sus lindos ojos azules.

Mew: Bueno, ya es hora, para eso tengo que ir a Hoenn, allí creo que vive Jirachi. Dijo a si mismo a punto de marcharse, él decidió no usar su teletransportación.

Y a hora vemos a Mew marcharse de su hogar que es la 'Isla Lejana' y empezó a pasear y llegar a su destino que es la Cueva Estrella.

Mew voló a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde allí.

10 minutos después

Mew, ahora invisible llegó a la región de Hoenn y allí hay demasiados entrenadores, Mew decidió ser invisible para no ser visto o peor capturado.

Mew ahora tiene que revisar, ¿que cueva es la Cueva Estrella?.

Y con eso dejó a Mew, usar sus habilidades psíquicas para ver su nueva habilidad, si...es un rastreador.

Ese rastreador que Mew obtuvo ésa habilidad, sirve para encontrar cualquier pokemon legendario en el que estaban en el 'Salón del Origen'.

Y con eso vemos a Mew, usar su rastreador y sabe dónde está, está simplemente a 5 kilómetros de aquí.

Así que Mew decidió volar a esa dirección que su rastreador detecto y allí estaba una cueva muy oculta, para que ningún humano pueda entrar.

La cueva es de color Azul, pero se pone de color morado algo así, debe ser por qué allí está todos sus amigos o algo así.

Mew deslizo la cueva a un lado hasta que vió a Jirachi otra vez.

Jirachi: ¡Mew!, ¡llegaste a tiempo!.

Mew: Si bueno, ya están los demás aquí.

Jirachi: Si, si, están aquí en mi sala de juegos, por favor sígueme.

Mew siguió a Jirachi a la sala de juegos hasta que vió la hermosa Celebi en la cocina.

Celebi: Oh, ¡Hola Mew!. Dijo con amabilidad sonrojando a Mew.

Mew: Oh, Hola Celebi es bueno de verte.

Jirachi: Si allí está Celebi aquí y creo que en la sala de juegos debería estar los demás, así que vamos Mew.

Mew: Si, vamos, ¿no vas a venir Celebi?. Dijo mirando a Celebi.

Celebi: Si, ya voy.

Mew miro cómo Celebi se viene donde estaba Mew y Jirachi, y después siguió donde estaba Jirachi, por que él guiaba donde estaba la sala de juegos, hasta que Jirachi se detuvo y dijo algo.

Jirachi: Bueno, aquí está mi sala de juegos, a partir de allí vienen los demás, ¿así que están listos?.

Mew y Celebi: ¡Claro que Si!. Dijieron al mismo tiempo con felicidad, hasta que Mew dijo algo a Celebi.

Mew: Celebi, ni siquiera entraste por aquí ¿porque?. Dijo preguntando a Celebi.

Celebi: Bueno, fuí la penúltima en llegar así que decidí esperar a tí. Dijo con amabilidad hasta que Mew se sonrojo un poco por eso.

Mew: ¿De verdad?. Dijo con emoción.

Jirachi: Si es verdad, desde que Celebi llegó, Mew, ella decidió esperarte en la cocina, hasta que tú llegaste. Dijo explicando a Mew.

Mew se sonrojo por la paciencia de Celebi, Mew no sabe que está pasando pero aún así fue muy amable de su parte.

Mew: 'Ojala hiciera algo por ella'. Dijo pensando a si mismo.

Jirachi: Bueno, ya es hora. Dijo mientras abría una puerta hasta que vió los demás.

Mew, Celebi y Jirachi entraron para a ver a sus amigos allí disfrutando.

Azelf: Bueno, Bueno, Bueno, mira llegaron Mew y Celebi.

Uxie: Hola Mew. Dijo saludando hacía al gato rosa.

Mew: Hola Uxie. Dijo Mirando hacia el ser del espíritu.

Mesprit: Hola Celebi. Ella dijo saludando a Celebi.

Celebi: Hola Mesprit. Dijo Mirando hacia el ser de la emoción.

Victini: ¡Mew y Celebi!, es bueno de verlos. Dijo con alegría un Pokémon con una V en su cabeza.

Mew: Es bueno de verte para ti Victini. Dijo saludandolo.

Celebi: Yo también Victini.

Una vez que Mew y Celebi saludaron a todos a sus amigos, Jirachi simplemente dijo.

Jirachi: Oigan, ya que todos saludaron, ¡vamos a jugar Mario Kart CTGP Revolution!, quien quiere jugar primero, sólo 4 jugadores.

Victini: ¡Yo!. Dijo alzando su pata.

Celebi: ¡Yo! también.

Azelf: ¡y Yo!, estoy emocionado.

Mesprit: ¡yo por favor!.

Uxie: Bueno, sin duda yo también quiero jugar. Dijo aceptando de todos modos.

Mew: ...

Jirachi: Ahh... Mew, que piensas.

Mew: Prefiero descansar un poco. Ante este comentario todos se sorprendieron.

Victini: ¡¿Qué pero por que Mew!?. Dijo preguntando al gato rosa.

Azelf: ¡Sin duda Mew a perdido la cabeza!. Este comentario se dejo a Mew enfurecido.

Mew: ¡Hey Azelf!, ten mucho cuidado. Dijo gruñiendole.

Azelf: Bueno, al menos es solo un juego, Mew.

Mesprit: Por qué decides rechazar Mew. Dijo también preguntando al gato rosa.

Mew: Bueno, solamente estoy un poco cansado, creo que la proxima carrera ¿si?. Dijo razonando a los demás y después Celebi dijo.

Celebi: ¿Estás bien Mew?. Ella dijo con preocupación, lo cuál dejo a Mew sonrojándose.

Mew: Si Celebi, estoy bien ¿por qué?. Dijo preguntando a Celebi.

Celebi: Es por qué te veo un poco celoso. Dijo mientras veía el rostro de Mew.

Mew: Si, es cierto Celebi, sólo estoy un poco estresado, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Dijo entendiendo a Celebi.

Pero Celebi no parece convencida a Mew, es decir, ella creé que Mew tiene algo que lo molesta lo cuál ella sigue preocupándose por él.

Jirachi: Bueno, creo van a jugar Azelf, Celebi, Victini y Mesprit ¿están de acuerdo?. Dijo mirando hacía los demás.

Todos asintieron.

Jirachi: Bueno empezemos. Dijo mientras encendía su Wii (Hackeada), lo cuál también dijo.

Jirachi: Ah por cierto no vale usar Hacks, esta vez desactivé los hacks, entendido.

Victini: Si, así sería mejor sin trampas.

Jirachi: Bueno, Mew, ya que estás descansando, por qué no vas a escoger el juego, después de todo eres el último que llegaste. Dijo mientras todos miran a Mew.

Mew: Está bien. Dijo con entusiasmo.

Mew vió como la Wii de Jirachi estaba encendida con el mismo menú de juegos que tenía en su propia Wii.

Mew: Hmmm, ¿cuál es Jirachi?.

Jirachi: En el que está en la esquina de la izquierda. Dijo apuntando, mientras la imagen se muestra un caparazón azul junto al planeta tierra.

Mew: Ahh, allí. Dijo apuntando ese juego con un controlador de Wii.

Mientras Mew, escogió el juego, cargó y el título decía Mario Kart CTGP Revolution 1.02.

Jirachi: Ya que está allí por que no empiezen a jugar. Dijo mientras el juego cargó todos los datos.

Mew vió como Azelf, Celebi, Mesprit y Victini agarraban los cuatro controladores de Wii.

Vemos a Azelf escogiendo a Mario, Celebi escogió a Toad, Mesprit a Bebé Peach y Victini a Diddy Kong.

Azelf: ¡Vaya! ¡son muchas pistas!. Dijo mientras el juego cargaba muchas pistas.

Victini: Y distintas copas.

Mesprit: ¿Cuál escogemos?. Dijo a qué pista debe seleccionar.

Jirachi: Por qué no escogen el de 'Bomb Battlefield'.

Azelf: Si, ¿Y donde está?.

Jirachi: Es una copa de forma de un 'Trompo'.

Victini: Allí. Dijo mientras miraba la copa.

Celebi: Guau...

Azelf: Bueno, empezemos.

Mew observó con asombro la pista de Bob-omb Battlefield sin duda ese lugar es unos de los juegos clásicos de Super Mario.

Mew observó como Azelf, Celebi, Mesprit y Victini empezaron a correr, pero ésto sorprendió a Mew, objetos en esa pista.

Azelf: Bueno, nadie puede ganarme. Dijo mientras el estaba en la posición de primer lugar.

Azelf está de primer lugar, Celebi de tercer lugar, Mesprit de séptimo lugar y Victini de quinto lugar.

Mew: Sin duda, esta va tardar demasiado... dijo mientras hablaba con Uxie.

Uxie: Tienes razón Mew. dijo con emoción.

Jirachi: Bueno, aquí tenemos los corredores de reserva. dijo mientras observaba a Mew y Uxie.

Mew: Si buena con esa Jirachi. dijo mientras él felicitaba ante él comentario de Jirachi.

Jirachi: Si, Gracias.

Mew: Bueno, vamos a ver como juegan.

7 minutos después.

Ya van por la tercera y última vuelta Azelf sigue de primer lugar, pero Celebi está de segunda, Victini de Tercero y Mesprit de ¿noveno? (en serio).

Azelf: Vamos, vamos, vamos. dijo mientras corría por lo montaña, pero sin duda ya es de segundo lugar por Celebi.

Azelf: Ohhh. Dijo con Sorpresa.

Celebi: Jijiji. dijo para ver la cara tonta de Azelf.

Ahora Celebi está de primer lugar y ahora ella dentro del cañón estaba a punto de llegar, pero allí venía un caparazón azul viniendo a por ella.

Celebi: !Ahhhh!. Ella grita mientras miraba el ícono del caparazón azul.

Victini: Oh... ustedes creen que puede lograr.

Mew: Si, claro que puede, ¡vamos Celebi!. dijo animandola.

Celebi prestó atención a ésta palabra lo cuál ella tiene posibilidad de llegar y lo logra.

Mew: Si. Dijo con alegría mientras veía como Celebi estaba contenta.

Celebi: !Gané!.

Azelf: Si... que bien. dijo mientras también llegaba a la meta.

Mew: lo lograste Celebi. dijo mientras felecitaba a Celebi.

Celebi: Gracias Mew. dijo mientras abrazaba el pelaje de Mew.

Mew se sonrojó ante la acción de Celebi, lo cuál también devolvió él abrazo.

Mesprit: Awww, que tierno. dijo mientras veía la pareja abrazando.

Jirachi estaba feliz por ver a Mew y Celebi abrazando, por lo cuál él respeta ante la relación.

Azelf: Si, Si, Si, que tierno... Dijo mientras se burlaba de ellos.

Mew y Celebi se detuvieron de abrazar por que hay alguien quién está burlándose de los dos, en ese caso es Mew que sé enojó con Azelf.

Mew: ¡Hey!, ¡que haces!, ¡no nos burles a nosotros!. Dijo mientras Azelf dice palabras malas a él.

Azelf: A sí, por qué siempre te patean el trasero ¿eh?. dijo burlandose de Mew.

Mew: 'Grrr desgraciado'. dijo maldiciendose mentalmente hacia Azelf, que él decide comenzar a pelear contra él, pero Celebi se interpone a su camino.

Celebi: Mew cálmate, Azelf no te está burlándo. dijo con suplicación en su rostro.

Azelf: A sí Celebi, entonces debería a ver cómo le pateo el trasero a Mew ¿si?.

Mew: 'Grrr'. dijo gruñiendo a Azelf.

Celebi: ¡Silencio Azelf!. Dijo gritando para que Azelf se callará y ahora ella se volteó para a mirar Mew enfurecido hacia Azelf.

Celebi: Mew cálmate, te lo suplico. Dijo calmando a Mew.

Mew no se dió cuenta de que Celebi está ayudando a calmarse, entonces se dió cuenta de que todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

Mew: Oh no... que hecho. dijo hablándose así mismo.

Celebi: No pasa nada Mew, tú dijiste que estabas un poco estresado ¿no?.

Mew: Si, pero eso fue horrible de mi parte. Dijo mientras empezaba sollozar.

Celebi: Mew está bien, eso pasó, está bien, está bien... Dijo en un tranquilizador para acariciar el pelo de Mew que tiene en su cabeza.

Mew cerró los ojos y espero unos segundos que Celebi estaba acariciando su cabeza que todos lo miraban en silencio, una vez que Celebi dejó de acariciarlo, Mew abrió los ojos y Celebi dijo.

Celebi: Mew, ¿estás bien?.

Mew: Si, estoy bien. dijo mintiendo, él no se siente mejor por qué quiere ser amado por ella.

Celebi: Que bien. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mew también devolvía la sonrisa a Celebi.

Jirachi: Bueno, está todo bien.

Todos asintieron.

Jirachi: Bueno, Celebi se queda, por qué ganó la carrera y ahora nos toca nosotros.

Mew: Bueno, está vez voy a jugar.

Uxie: Yo también amigo. dijo animando a Mew.

Victini: Bueno, ahora nos toca, verlos correr. dijo con emoción.

Mesprit: ¿Estás bien, Azelf?. Dijo con preocupación por Azelf.

Azelf: Si, gracias por preocuparme.

Jirachi: Mew, ¿estás emocionado?. Dijo hablando al gato rosa.

Mew: Si, siempre lo estoy. Dijo con emoción.

Celebi: Me alegro Mew. Dijo con una sonrisa para dejar que Mew le devuelve la sonrisa a ella.

Mew: Está bien, pero primero tengo que escoger otro personaje.

Uxie: Yo también.

Jirachi: Bueno, vamos hacia atrás. Dijo retrocediendo toda la configuración.

Jirachi cómo era el jugador 1 sé devolvió para ver el menú de personajes.

Mew Escogio a 'Huesitos', Jirachi a 'Bebé Mario', Celebi a 'Toad' otra vez y Uxie a 'Bowser Jr'.

Mew: Ahora si, que pista eligiremos.

Jirachi: Bueno, yo escogeré la pista 'Incendia Castle' en esa copa. Dijo mostrando la copa de una bola de fuego pero su nombre pronuncia en inglés 'Fireball'.

Jirachi: Es una de las mejores pistas. Dijo hablando a los demás.

Mew: Si, buena opción Jirachi.

Jirachi: Gracias.

Uxie: Bueno, ¡que estamos esperando!. dijo emocionado por correr está pista.

La pista es un gran castillo, que adentro hay tres fases de laberintos, una llevará la parte de arriba y izquierda que aparece de repente adentro un laberinto y también hay rampas y una vez ya que cruzaste las rampas ya estás fuera del laberinto, esa es la parte de la 1era vuelta, la 2da vuelta se trata de que la pista baja poco a poco con plataformas, y esas mismas plataformas se moverá por si solo como una balanza (solamente hacia abajo, no arriba) y lo cuál tiene que cruzar en el medio y pasar todos esos obstáculos de esa vuelta y la tercera es la misma pero esta vez las plataformas bajan aún más pero ustedes entran a la derecha, puede a ver distintos obstáculos como: rampas en las dos primeras vueltas y una vez que sales del laberinto hay meteoros en la recta final.

Mew: Wow... dijo con asombro a la extrema carrera que va a hacer.

Uxie: Sin duda, no sobreviviremos en esa. Dijo Bromeando a los demás.

Celebi se rió ante la broma de Uxie.

Jirachi: Bueno ya vamos a empezar.

Mew: Está bien... dijo preocupado ante la pista que va correr.

3!, 2!, 1!, YA!. Ahora todos tienen que acelerar.

Jirachi va de tercer lugar, Celebi va de quinto lugar, Uxie de décimo lugar y Mew está de 'último lugar' (por que arrancó muy mal).

Mew: Ohhh no. dijo con pena por qué va de último lugar.

Mew: No, no, no. Dijo un poco estresado por estar en el último.

Mew ahora de último cogio un objeto y ese objeto era un rayo eléctrico.

Mew: Bueno, no hay nada que hacer. dijo tirando el rayo eléctrico, que lo convierte a los 11 corredores menos él en tamaño diminuto.

Jirachi: Wow, Wow, buena esa Mew. Dijo ante el objeto rayo.

Celebi: !AAAAYYY!. Ella se quejaba por ser diminuta.

Uxie: Qué demonios pasó, !Mew!. Dijo mirando al gato rosa.

Mew: Qué... pero si voy de último. dijo razonando a Uxie.

Mew ahora penúltimo, ahora está entrando en el laberinto pero el se siente un poco nervioso por entrar.

Mew: huuuhh, oigan cuál es el siguiente camino él camino para seguir. Dijo mirando a un muro adelante de él.

Celebi y Jirachi: !Solo mira el mapa!. dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mew: Uy... si, ya veo. dijo un poco decepcionado por a ver preguntado eso.

Celebi se siente muy mal por a ver gritado, en su alma quería disculparlo, pero en su cerebro quería concentrarse en la carrera.

Jirachi ahora segundo lugar que tiene atras a Celebi de tercer lugar, Uxie ahora séptimo esta un poco estorbado por el laberinto y Mew de último otra vez ahora está enfurecido por a ver a caído en la lava que estaba dentro del laberinto.

Mew: ¡Dios sin duda eso fue arrecho!. dijo puniendo de irá.

Celebi se sintió muy y muy mal por qué Mew sé había caído en la lava, entonces está decidida para ayudar a Mew.

Celebi: ¡Mew!, ¡coge ese cubo de interrogación!. dijo ella señalando el cubo de objeto que estaba allí flotando en la rampa.

Mew: ¡Ohh!. dijo mientras cogía el cubo allí y Mew se sorprendió por tener un 'Bullet Bill' cómo objeto.

Mew: ¡Wow!, gracias. dijo con agradecimiento en su rostro para tirar el 'Bullet Bill' como objeto.

Celebi devolvió la sonrisa a él y ahora se concentró en su carrera.

El Bullet Bill que Mew decidió usar si lo ayudó y mucho, ahora está en el noveno lugar, pero sin duda aún no está feliz por eso.

Mew: ¡Uy!, está vez ésto se va poner serio. dijo llamando la atención a los tres corredores.

Ahora van la segunda vuelta Mew y Uxie están por esa etapa y Uxie advirtió a Mew por las plataformas que se movían.

Uxie: ¡Espera Mew!, estás plataformas se mueven por si sólo. Dijo mientras miraba como las plataformas bajaban poco a poco y se muestra la entrada del medio.

Mew: Gracias por la advertencia. dijo agradeciendo a Uxie por la Advertencia.

Uxie ahora está de cuarto lugar, mientras Celebi de segundo lugar, Jirachi de primer lugar y Mew de octavo.

Mew ahora en octavo lugar octuvo tres caparazones rojos y los arrojó adelante, pero esos tres caparazones inútilmente no golpeó a ningún corredor.

Mew: Uy, tiene que lanzar con despacio. Dijo siendo muy estúpido en la carrera.

Un rayo noqueó a los 4 jugadores y también a los 7 CPU, que a su vez quedaron diminutos.

Celebi: Vaya...

Jirachi: Esto siempre pasa...

Mew: yo soy que estoy atrás, así que seré uno de que volveré al tamaño normal.

Uxie: Fue Waluigi que lanzó el rayo. Dijo mientras miraba a Waluigi de último lugar.

Jirachi: Umm, ya veo...

Una vez que ya estaban de tamaño normal, los cuatro corredores hicieron maniobras evasivas para acelerar y con un cañon invisible subieron arriba para salir del laberinto.

Mew: ¡Wow!. Dijo Sorprendido por el cañón invisible.

Celebi: ¡Weee!. Dijo celebrándose con alegría.

Uxie: ¡Hay un cañón invisible en medio de la pista ¿en serio?!. Dijo mirando a Jirachi.

Jirachi: Si, y solamente aparece en esta vuelta y la tercera también.

Ahora van la tercera vuelta, Jirachi aún sigue de primer lugar, Celebi de segunda, Uxie de tercer lugar y Mew finalmente en el cuarto lugar.

Jirachi: Ahora sin duda, entraremos en el castillo en el laberinto en esa dirección. Dijo cuando las plataformas bajaron aún más para abrir el último laberinto, que está a la derecha.

Victini, Azelf y Mesprit vieron como Mew, Celebi, Jirachi y Uxie luchaban por el primer lugar.

El último laberinto era un poco extenso, pero ni siquiera no tuvieron distracción como para desconcentrarse.

Ahora llegaron las rampas con lava para hacer trucos, sin duda, Jirachi cruzó todas las rampas, Celebi también lo hizo, Uxie lo hizo pero con cuidado (lo cuál ahora está de quinto lugar), pero Mew, él también cruzaba las rampas pero un obstáculo que es una bola de fuego lo quemó y cayo directo a la lava, Mew se sorprendió mucho ante esto.

Mew: ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!. dijo con una molestia en la cabeza.

Victini: Vaya, que mala suerte tiene Mew. Dijo con sorpresa.

Azelf: Bueno, sabes que una te lo mereces. Dijo con rostro de venganza en su rostro.

Ahora Mew de décimo lugar enfurecido por qué siempre al final pasa algo malo y eso fastidia mucho a él.

Jirachi en primer lugar vió como los meteoritos entran en la pista y Celebi se sorprendió por los meteoritos.

Celebi: ¡En serio hay meteoritos en la pista!. Dijo mientras miraba como caía en la pista.

Jirachi: Si, y solamente aparece en está vuelta, lo cuál gano. Dijo mientras llegaba a la meta.

Celebi: Bueno, quedó en segundo lugar. Dijo mientras ella también llega a la meta.

Uxie: Yo en cuarto lugar. Dijo mientras llegaba a la meta en el cuarto lugar.

Mew es él único que falta por terminar y está de décimo lugar y frustado cómo está, Celebi decidió animarlo.

Celebi: ¡Vamos Mew!, ¡tú puedes!. Dijo mientras apoyaba a Mew.

Jirachi: Vamos Mew se que podrás. Dijo también apoyándolo.

Mew ya estaba a punto de terminar en él décimo lugar, pero un estorbo que tiene en su mente, decidió hacer ésto.

Mew: ... Dijo que ni siquiera no se de que está tramando con él.

Mew entonces decidió detenerse en el punto de llegada y esperó a los dos atrasados.

Jirachi: ¡¿Qué?!. Dijo sorprendido por la acción de Mew.

Uxie: ¿Pero qué hace?. Dijo también con el mismo estado de Jirachi.

Celebi se preocupó por la acción que Mew a hecho, sin duda está convirtiéndose en perdedor, vio como uno ya le pasó a él, ahora está de penúltimo, en ese momento ella vió que sintió a Mew, una lagrima en su rostro por haber perdido la carrera, justo cuando el último CPU iba a llegar a la meta, ella se levantó y agarró el controlador que Mew estaba jugando y decidida tuvo que pausar el juego y seleccionar donde decía 'salir' y con eso quito la carrera.

Victini: Ahhh, ¿por que Celebi a quitado la carrera?. Pregunto confundido.

Mesprit: Verdad, estaba apunto-. Alguien interrumpió a Mesprit y sí fue Jirachi.

Jirachi: ¡SSHHH!, ¡Silencio!, ¡Mew no esta bien!. Dijo callando a Mesprit.

Mew ahora sollozando, solamente miro abajo llorando un poco, mientras Celebi lo ayuda a consolarlo.

Celebi: Mew... levántate. Dijo ella mientras llamaba al gato rosa cuyo rostro está triste.

Mew vió a Celebi cómo le hablaba, entonces decidió hacer lo que ella pidió y se levantó con ella mirando hacia abajo con él rostro de lágrimas.

Celebi: Mew... Mírame. Dijo ella, mientras ella lo miraba a él con el rostro mirando hacia abajo.

Mew prestó atención a ella y decidió mover su rostro un poco arriba para ver a Celebi un poco preocupada.

Celebi: Mew, por que decidiste detenerte. Dijo confundida por a no a ver terminado la carrera.

Mew: Bueno... (sniff) es por qué para mí, siento que no podía llegar a la meta, así que de mala gana tuve que detenerme al final de la meta. Dijo mientras otra lágrima salía en su rostro.

Celebi: Ay Mew... ya, ya, no llores, por favor. Dijo con voz baja para que solamente Mew pueda escuchar y decidió abrazarlo y él devolvió el abrazo.

Azelf: Jaja, Mew llorando. Dijo burlándose.

Mew (aún abrazando con Celebi) abrió la vista para ver a Azelf burlándose de él, eso lo dejó un poco enfadado, pero sin duda él vio cómo Jirachi decidió castigarlo.

Jirachi: ¡Hey!, ¡Nada de burlas!. Dijo gritando a Azelf.

Azelf se maldijo así mismo por él merecido que recibió, ahora decidió callarse.

Celebi: Ya, ya, está bien Mew, está bien. Dijo consolando a Mew.

Mew ya dejó de reproducir lágrimas, pero aún así, se siente un poco estresado por la carrera.

Jirachi: Bueno, yo quería preguntarte por qué ya estabas decidido detenerte en la meta, cuando estabas de mal humor. Pregunto al estresado gato rosa.

Mew: Si, otra cosa debe ser es, por que si llegó a la meta, yo diría que todos ustedes me llamarían como un 'Perdedor' a mí.

Victini: Wow... dijo asombrado, por la estrategia que Mew la diseñó.

Uxie: Mew tiene un buen punto...

Celebi se sintió demasiado culpable ante ese comentario.

Celebi: Lo siento Mew. Dijo perdonando a Mew.

Mew: No, no, no, yo soy el que tenía que decir 'lo siento' no tú Celebi.

Jirachi: Pero Mew, sin duda eso fue muy estratégico de tu parte, lo cuál te felicito.

Victini: Si, sin duda somos amigos tuyos Mew.

Mesprit: Claro después somos cómo niños también. Dijo Bromeando.

Mew sonrió ante la broma de Mesprit, hasta que Jirachi dijo.

Jirachi: Mew, ¿quieres tomar una bebida para calmarte?. El sugirió.

Mew: Si, voy a ver un poco de agua para ver si puedo recuperarme. Dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

Mew ahora en la cocina estaba buscando un vaso y lo cogió, ahora necesitaba agua y allí está, es un pequeño estanque de agua pura.

Mew llenó su vaso de agua y la bebió y sabe bien, siguió bebiendo nuevamente, hasta que vino una voz.

???: ¿Mew estás aquí?. Dijo con una voz femenina.

Mew se asustó ante esta voz y soltó su vaso de agua y fue golpeado en el suelo derramado, Mew recogió el vaso (ahora vacío) vió el rostro culpable de Celebi.

Celebi: ¡Oh Mew!, ¡lo siento por eso, solamente estaba preocupada por ti para ver si estabas bien!. Dijo con tono culpable de nuevo.

Mew sonrió ante él perdón que estaba diciendo la hermosa hada verde y respondió.

Mew: No te preocupes Celebi, es solo un accidente. Dijo calmando a ella.

Celebi: Pero no es eso Mew, sino que tienes algo que te molesta. Dijo explicando a Mew.

Mew: Bueno, pero aún así estoy bien. Dijo Mintiendo a ella.

Celebi: No Mew, no estás bien, sabés que Mew, ¿quieres un poco de limonada?. Dijo ella cambiando de tema.

Mew: Ummm, si... la limonada puede estar bien Celebi. Dijo con de acuerdo.

Celebi: Está bien. Dijo Sonriendo a Mew mientras agarraba el vaso que tenía Mew.

Mew devolvió la sonrisa a ella y decidió sentarse en él estar de Jirachi.

En el estar de Jirachi había muebles y también colchones como en la sala de juegos, pero a diferencia es que no hay controles de videojuegos, pero si hay un TV que sirve para ver programas.

Mew se sentó en unos de los muebles de el estar y se quedó cómodo allí en unos segundos, hasta que vió a Celebi trayendo la limonada para Mew.

Mew agarró su limonada que Celebi a hecho y lo bebió, lo probó y no sabe tan mal, le gustó.

Celebi también decidió sentarse junto a él en el mismo mueble que se sentó Mew.

Celebi se arrimó un poco más cerca a Mew, para qué Mew se sonroja como se atrae a ella.

Cuando Celebi estaba cerca lo suficiente como para responder, ella dijo.

Celebi: ¿Y cómo estás?. Dijo mirando al gato rosa.

Mew: Bien, sabés la limonada estaba deliciosa. Dijo para ver a Celebi un poco alegré.

Celebi: ¡¿De verdad?!.

Mew: Si, está rico.

Celebi: Bueno, gracias Mew. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mew le devolvió la sonrisa como para sonrojarse un poco.

Esta vez es la oportunidad de que Mew pueda enamorarse de Celebi.

Pero Mew se siente intimidado, por no desperdiciar su oportunidad, lo cuál también obligó sonar su Corazón.

Celebi miró las patas de Mew que se tiemblan de nervios y dijo.

Celebi: Mew, ¿estás bien?.

Mew: Si, lo estoy, ¿por qué?. Dijo preguntando a la hada verde.

Celebi: Escucha Mew, quiero ayudarte en que te molesta. Dijo dispuesta a ayudar al gato rosa.

Mew: En realidad, no hay nada de preocuparse Celebi. Dijo saliendo de Tema pero Celebi decidió no rendirse.

Celebi: No Mew, claro que hay de preocuparse, yo te veo algo sintiendo como si no fueses normal.

Mew sintió una puñado de nervios en su cuerpo por que Celebi está dispuesta a ayudar a Mew.

Celebi: Hablemos Mew, Hablar puede ayudar.

Mew estaba tan nervioso por decir por lo enamorado que está por ella, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Así que una vez que Mew estaba a punto de hablar, su salvador que es Jirachi dijo.

Jirachi: Ah hola chicos, yo preguntaba si quería jugar 'Mario Tennis'.

Mew: ¡Mario Tennis! si, si, con mucho gusto. Y con eso Mew corrió volando hacia la sala de juegos donde allí dejaba a Jirachi y Celebi.

Jirachi: Huhh... interrumpí algo. Dijo con un poco de timidez.

Celebi ahora que estaba un poco frustada por no ayudar Mew, pero simplemente suspiro.

Celebi: No, nada Jirachi, nada. Dijo con emoción.

Jirachi: Bueno, perdón creo que puedas ayudar a Mew más tarde ¿si?.

Celebi: Si, eso espero... Dijo sonando preocupada por él.

Jirachi: Tranquila, él lo entenderá.

10 minutos después

Victini: ¡Guau!, ¡Mew ganó otra vez!. Dijo impresionado por a verle ganado.

Mew: Si, jugaste bien Victini. Dijo con alegría.

Victini: ¡Gracias Mew!. Dijo devolviendo la sonrisa a Mew.

Jirachi: Bueno, quién sigue, Mew puedes seguir jugando por que ganaste.

Azelf: ¡Yo!. Dijo mientras todos miran al ser de la voluntad.

Mew: Está bien, ven aquí Azelf.

El Pokémon ser de la voluntad, agarró un controlador de Wii para poder jugar y dijo.

Azelf: ¿Estás listo Mew?. Dijo preguntando a Mew.

Mew: Yo nací listo. Dijo mientras estaban en el menú de personajes.

Mew escogió a Diddy Kong y Azelf escogió un Paratroopa.

Jirachi: Solamente el de 1-2 ¿entendido?.

Mew y Azelf: ¡Claro!.

Y empezó el partido saca Paratroopa.

Diddy devuelve la pelota, Paratroopa también lo devuelve,

Diddy lo hace otra vez, hasta que Paratroopa no pudo seguir.

0-15

Saca Paratroopa, Diddy la devuelve y Paratroopa también la devuelve, hasta que Diddy no recibio más.

15-15

Sacó Paratroopa, Diddy la devuelve, Paratroopa también la devuelve, Diddy sigue devolviendola, también Paratroopa, hasta que Diddy no pudo más.

30-15

Sacó Paratroopa y fue un aced.

40-15: Punto de Juego.

Sacó Paratroopa, Diddy la devuelve y Paratroopa también la devuelve, hasta que Diddy no pudo más.

1-0 Paratroopa.

Azelf: ¡Si!. Dijo con alegría por a ver ganado el punto de juego.

Mew: ...

Ahora saca Diddy, Paratroopa la devuelve, Diddy también la devuelve, hasta que Paratroopa no pudo más.

15-0

Saca Diddy, Paratroopa la devuelve, hasta que Diddy no pudo más.

Los demás parecían confundidos, es por que Mew no está jugando bien.

Victini: ¿Qué le pasa a Mew?. Dijo viendo al gato rosa actuando extraño.

Mesprit: Sin duda, alguien lo tiene a presión.

Uxie: Ésto es muy extraño. Dijo con seriedad.

Celebi: Oh no, debo ayudarle. Dijo mientras se levantaba y iba hacía, pero fue acorralado por Jirachi.

Jirachi: No, no, déjalo que él se concentre. Dijo razonando a la hada verde.

Celebi: Bueno... Dijo con preocupación.

Mew: ... Él no dijo nada, pero su rostro lo tiene alegre.

Azelf: ¿Mew que te pasa?. Dijo preguntando a Mew.

30-40: Punto de Partido.

Ahora en el juego ya es un punto de partido un punto más y Azelf gana.

Sacó Diddy, Paratroopa lo devuelve, Diddy también lo devuelve, Paratroopa también lo hace, Diddy también, Paratroopa también, Diddy también, Paratroopa también, Diddy también, Paratroopa lo devuelve otra vez, Diidy también lo hace, Paratroopa también, hasta que Diddy es derrotado.

2-0: Ganador Paratroopa y Diddy Perdedor.

Azelf: ¡Si!, ¡Gané!. Dijo mientras allí venian sus dos hermanos (Uxie y Mesprit).

Mesprit: Si, Azelf jugaste. Dijo felicitando a su hermano.

Uxie: Si, lo hiciste Bien. Dijo también en el mismo estado que Mesprit.

Azelf: Bueno, gracias. Dijo agradeciendo a sus dos hermanos.

Mew ahora entristecido vió cómo su personaje chillaba fuerte por perder, pero sin duda Diddy es demasiado gracioso para reirse, pero a su vez está triste por perder.

Celebi: Oye Mew, ¿Estás Bien?. Dijo ella mientras él dijo.

Mew: Si Celebi, estoy bien.

Celebi: Oye, vamos a caminar ¿quieres?. Dijo usando su mano en él, preparada para ir a caminar.

Mew: En realidad no Celebi, no tengo ganas. Dijo levantándose, mientras ella ya dejaba de usar su mano.

Jirachi: Mew, si quieres puedes decirnos que te pasa ¿si?.

Victini: Somos tus amigos Mew siempre puedes contar con nosotros. Dijo con alegría en sus orejas.

Uxie: Si y conmigo.

Azelf: Bueno, yo también.

Mesprit: Yo también Mew.

Celebi: Y yo Mew, siempre podemos ayudarte mientras sufres.

Mew sé quedó allí sorprendido por la conversación de sus amigos y dijo.

Mew: Gracias chicos por apoyarme, pero no, yo... voy a ir mi hogar. Dijo con tristeza, mientras se fué teletransportando.

Victini: ¡Wow!, lo que sea que Mew esté así deber ser grande.

Celebi: Yo... creo que puedo seguirlo. Dijo diciendo ésto a Jirachi.

Jirachi: Está bien, entonces, alcanzalo Celebi. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Celebi miro a todos hasta desaparecer también en un destello verde.

Uxie: ¡Alguien sabe por qué está preocupado Mew! Dijo llamando la atención a todos.

Mesprit: Está enamorado. Ella dijo finalmente.

Azelf: En realidad, yo también lo sabía y eso iba a decirte a tí, Jirachi.

Jirachi: Oye Azelf, yo también lo sabía.

Azelf: ¡¿Qué?!, pero cómo. Dijo preguntando al Pokémon Deseo.

Jirachi: Si lo sabía, pero sin duda debí respetar su relación, ¡lo cuál tú no lo hiciste en aquella vez!. Dijo mirando con enojo a Azelf.

Azelf se sintió culpable así que dijo.

Azelf: Bueno, si llegó el momento en el que puedo hablar con Mew, allí me puedo disculparle a él.

Jirachi: Si, si está vez estás diciendo la verdad. Dijo mirando a Azelf con un rostro serio.

Azelf: Claro que estoy diciendo la verdad. Dijo trarando de razonar a Jirachi.

Jirachi: Bueno te creo, solo por está vez.

Victini: ¡Qué!, Mew está enamorado, ¿pero con quién?. Dijo preguntando a todos.

Mesprit: Digamos qué él está enamorado con nuestra amiga, Celebi.

Victini: Oh, ya veo es por eso que tú, Azelf estabas, digamos burlándote de él. Dijo mirando a él con el rostro alegre.

Azelf: Si... lo hice, vaya que malo soy... Dijo culpando así mismo.

Uxie: No te preocupes Azelf, para eso somos amigos de él y también somos tus amigos. Dijo consolando un poco a Azelf.

Azelf: Bueno, pero eso pasó y lo que pasó, pasó.

Victini: Azelf tiene un punto. Dijo entendiendo la respuesta de Azelf.

Jirachi: Bueno, espero que Celebi pueda consolar a Mew después de todo... Dijo mirando el punto en el que sé fué Celebi.

(En la isla Lejana...)

Mew ahora estresado y llorando ahora regreso a su casa con una emoción demasiado triste y dijo maldiciendose así mismo.

Mew: ¡Ay!, ¡que hice!, ¡que hice!, ¡Felicitaciones Mew!, ¡ahora fuiste un perdedor entre todos tus amigos!. Dijo llorando así mismo.

Mew: ¡Y Celebi!, ¡ella no te amaría a un pokemon como tú!, ¡sin duda mirate a ti mismo!, ¡ahora escabulliste de tus amigos y ahora lloras como un Bebé!. Dijo cuando más lágrimas salían en su rostro.

Cuando Mew continuó sufriendo así mismo, vió un destello verde en su hogar y Mew conoció a ese destello verde, si...

Celebi: Mew, ¿estás aquí?.

Si, él sabía de que ella estaba siguiendo, por que debe ser que ahora ella quiere burlarse de él.

Pero, ella no vino por burlarse de él sino para ayudar a él.

Mew: ¡Celebi!, ¡que haces aquí!. Dijo mientras más lágrimas salían de su rostro.

Celebi: Vine aquí para ayudarte, por supuesto Mew.

Celebi notó el rostro entristecido de Mew y dijo.

Celebi: Mew... ¿estás llorando?. Dijo ella, viendo el estado de Mew.

Mew: ¡No!, (sniff) ¡no!, ¡no estoy llorando! (sniff) . Dijo mintiendo a ella.

Mew: (Sniff) Solo... estoy sudando los ojos.

Celebi negó con su cabeza por la mentira de Mew y ella se acercó a él, pero él decide alejarse de ella hasta qué llego un momento en que él no puede retroceder más y entonces Celebi tocó el rostro de Mew con su mano y limpió las lágrimas que tiene él en su rostro.

Celebi: Mew, háblame, no puedo ayudarte si no sé cuál es el problema. Dijo mirando el rostro triste de Mew.

Mew: Es algo que nunca puedes evitar.

Celebi: Pero Mew, simplemente dilo.

Mew: ¡No!, ¡no puedo!. Dijo cuando más lágrimas aparecen en su rostro.

Celebi: ¿Por qué no puedes Mew?. Dijo limpiando las lágrimas a él.

Mew: No... no, no, simplemente no quiero decírtelo. Dijo aún llorando.

Celebi: ¡Claro que puedes Mew!. Dijo siendo positiva a él.

Mew: No, no quiero decirlo, especialmente a ti Celebi... Dijo defendiendo cambiando de tema.

Celebi: Por qué Mew, ¿por que no puedo saber tu problema?. Dijo mientras preguntaba al triste gato rosa.

Mew: Es... por... Dijo con timidez, por decir cuanto le ama.

Celebi: Si Mew, es por... Dijo entendiendo el consejo de Mew.

Mew se palideció mucho mientras tímidamente va diciendo la verdad a ella, pero sin duda quiso hablar hasta allí entristecido mientras Celebi dijo.

Celebi: Por favor Mew... te prometo no burlarte de tí, por favor... Dijo suplicándole a él.

Mew se intimido aún más por que vió cómo ella no se quiere rendir por él.

Entonces él dijo.

Mew: 'Mierda, no hay vuelta atras'. dijo así mismo en su mente, con más lágrimas en su rostro.

Mew respiro hondo con su corazón y toda su alma, hasta que finalmente dijo la verdad.

Mew: Celebi... es por que... ¡¡TE AMO!!. Dijo diciendo a ella finalmente su problema.

Celebi está sorprendida por lo que a dicho ésto, entonces ella decidió retrocederse un poco hacia atrás, mientras Mew aún decía como se siente a ella.

Mew: Celebi... ¡es por qué te amo!, !yo te amo!, si, si, si, (sniff), ¡me gustas, como juegas!, (sniff) ¡me gustas, por que eres bella y hermosa!, (sniff) ¡me gustas, por que siempre te preocupas por mí!, (sniff) ¡me gustas, por que ayudas a los que necesitan! y (sniff) ¡también eres muy amable!, ¡y eso me hace sentir loco por tí! y yo... sólo soy... dijo mientras su corazón sufría por la conversación que tuvo con ella y él dijo.

Mew: Te amo Celebi... te amo hasta el destino. Dijo finalmente mientras sollozaba un poco más.

Para Celebi también salía sus propias lágrimas por el discurso que Mew lo a dicho finalmente y ella se siente ahora amada por él, ella no sabía que tenía un novio, hasta que Mew lo dijo como se siente a ella y dijo.

Celebi: (Sniff) Mew... Dijo mientras ella también sollozaba.

Mew se dió cuenta por el impacto de Celebi y respondió así.

Mew: (Sniff) Bueno, ahora que ella te lo dije, creo que... simplemente me voy... Dijo mientras él se alejaba de ella, con el corazón roto y con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.

Celebi: ¡No Mew!, ¡no te vayas por favor!. Dijo respondiendo a Mew.

Mew se sorprendió por la respuesta de Celebi y decidió detenerse allí mientras como Celebi sé acercaba aún más él.

Celebi: Mew... eso fué valiente de tu parte, no sé como responderte. Dijo asombrada por la situación que tiene Mew.

Mew: No... no respondas nada Celebi, solo yo voy... Dijo mientras él se alejaba, pero ella decide suplicar.

Celebi: ¡No Mew!, ¡no dejaré de que te huyas!. Dijo acorralando a Mew.

Mew: Pero si ya sabes mi secreto, ahora que lo pienso mi unica manera es dejarte a tí. Dijo con lágrimas en su rostro.

Celebi: No Mew, no puedes dejarte de que sufra tu corazón. Dijo ella señalando su corazón roto.

Celebi: Además, Cierra los ojos Mew. Dijo obligando para que sus ojos lo cierran.

Mew: ¿Por qué tengo que cerrarlos Celebi?... Dijo con confusión en su rostro.

Celebi: Ya lo verás Mew. Dijo con emoción.

Mew cerró sus ojos por que Celebi obligó que los cerrará no sabe por qué, hasta que sintió un beso en su cabeza (en la frente), Mew se sorprendió por eso y decidió abrirlos de una vez.

Mew: Celebi... ¿por que me besaste?. Dijo mientras ella se reía de él.

Celebi: Mew, es por qué yo también te amo, Mew. Dijo sorprendiendo al gato rosa.

Mew: ¡¿De verdad?!. Dijo con felicidad en su rostro.

Celebi: ¡Si Mew!. Dijo eso para ver a un Mew llorando y corriendo por toda la Isla.

Celebi se preocupó por él mientras lloraba y corría por toda a velocidad, por que ella pensaba de que él estaba triste, pero no, él ahora está 'feliz' y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Mew: ¡Siii!, ¡si!, ¡al fin!, ¡no sabes lo contento que estoy!. Dijo mientras paraba cuando estaba volando a toda velocidad alrededor de la Isla Lejana.

Celebi: ¡Me alegro Mew!. Dijo delvoviendo la sonrisa a Mew.

Mew y Celebi se sienten el uno por el otro, felices por estar juntos.

Mew miró a Celebi y dijo.

Mew: Sabes Celebi, No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, eso significa mucho para mí.

Celebi: Gracias a tí también Mew, por ser amada. Dijo mientras ella besaba a Mew en la mejilla.

Mew se sonrojo por el beso de Celebi y él miro a su Wii y dijo.

Mew: Oye Celebi, ¿quieres jugar Super Smash Bros. Brawl?.

Celebi: Si Mew, jugaré contigo.

Mew encendió su Wii (Hackeado) y eligió el juego que decía 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl'.

30 minutos después.

Mew y Celebi juntos en el equipo de color azul que los personajes son: Kirby que eligió Mew y Jigglypuff qué eligió Celebi, contra el equipo rojo que solamente esta Fox allí y el verde Ganondorf.

La partida es la misma que la anterior, osea solamente sale pokeballs cuyos pokemon son Moltres y Lugia.

Mew: Celebi, allí hay una pokeball, cógela. Dijo mientras señalaba una pokeball cerca de Jigglypuff.

Celebi: La tengo Mew. Dijo mientras Jigglypuff cogía la pokeball.

Jigglypuff cogió la pokeball y lo lanzó hacia Fox, lo cuál lo golpeó y apareció un Lugia en la pokeball.

El Lugia esperó unos segundos para volar y Fox fué atrapado en él.

Mew se rió para ver a Fox atrapado por él Lugia de Jigglypuff y dijo.

Mew: ¡Jeje!, sin duda esto va poner bueno. Dijo mirando para ver a Fox cerca de la pantalla y lo cuál falleció allí.

Celebi: Si, Lugia parece muy agresivo ¿verdad Mew?.

Mew: Tienes razón Celebi.

Apareció dos pokeball una la cogió Kirby y la otra por Ganondorf.

Kirby lanzó su pokeball a Ganondorf, pero él se esquivó, pero de todas formas salió el pokemon que es Moltres.

Ganondorf sorprendido por él pokemon llama fue tocado a Moltres en el momento que iba huir de él y fue noqueado en el cielo quemado.

Ganondorf: ¡¡Uuuuuaaaaaahhhhh!!. Dijo gritando en el cielo por ser noqueado por Moltres.

Mew: Bueno, eso fue gracioso ¿no crees-. Fue interrumpido para ver a Celebi riendo de Ganondorf, lo cuál sólo sonrió a ella.

Celebi: (Risas), si eso fué gracioso. Dijo admitiendo.

Mientras Moltres se fué. La partida queda 5 minutos para terminar, lo cuál aparecieron dos pokeball más, Kirby y Jigglypuff agarraron las dos pokeballs y lo lanzó en el suelo y aparecieron dos Moltres más, uno de Kirby y otro de Jigglypuff.

Fox y Ganondorf fueron intimidados por los dos Moltres que Fox inútilmente toco el de Kirby, pero Ganondorf si pudo huir de los pájaros ardientes.

Fox: ¡¡Uuoooooooohhh!!. Dijo gritando por a ver noqueado en el cielo.

Mew: Sin duda, Fox es él personaje más estúpido y gracioso en este juego. Dijo riéndose de él.

Celebi estuvo de acuerdo con Mew por que también se reía de él mientras los dos Moltres se iban.

4 minutos después

La partida queda 7 segundos y hay un Lugia y un Moltres que pertenece a Kirby y otro Moltres que pertenece a Jigglypuff, lo cuál Ganondorf fué noqueado por Lugia de Kirby y Fox golpeado por Jigglypuff y fue enviado a su Moltres que también falleció en el cielo.

Comentarista: FIVE! (5).

Ganondorf: ¡¡Uuuuuaaaahhhhhh!!. Dijo gritando otra vez ser noqueado en el cielo.

Comentarista: FOUR! (4), THREE! (3).

Fox: ¡¡Uuoooooohhh!!. Dijo en el mismo estado cómo Ganondorf.

Comentarista: TWO! (2).

Mew: ¡Ahora la despedida!. Dijo mientras oprimía el botón cruz hacia abajo de su controlador.

En ese momento, Celebi también hizo lo mismo como Mew, pero está vez ella oprimió a la izquierda.

Comentarista: ONE! (1).

Kirby: Hiiiii!!. Dijo burlándose de Fox y Ganondorf.

Jigglypuff: (Bailando y haciendo una pose hacia arriba).

Comentarista: TIME!. Dijo mientras Mew y Celebi miraban como el juego iba cámara lenta, Lugia usando su Aerochorro con una velocidad lenta y lo mismo con los dos Moltres volando lentamente y viendo el Moltres de Kirby desaparecer.

La pantalla se puso negra por unos segundos y ahora muestra que su equipo a ganado.

Celebi: Ganamos Mew. Dijo respondiendo a Mew.

Mew sonrió con respuesta afirmativa y vió como sus personajes hacían sus estilos de victoria.

(Musica victoria de Kirby)

Comentarista: ¡AND THE WINNER IS!... ¡BLUE TEAM!. Dijo Mientras Kirby y Jigglypuff dejaron de bailar y que también se muestran a Fox y Ganondorf aplaudiendo.

En las posiciones el equipo Azul, (Kirby y Jigglypuff) quedaron de Primer lugar con 328 (136 a Fox) y (192 a Ganondorf) noqueos y caidas 0.

El equipo rojo, (Fox) quedó de Segundo lugar con 8 noqueos (sólo a Ganondorf) y 138 caídas.

Y el equipo verde, (Ganondorf) quedó de Tercer lugar con 2 noqueos (sólo a Fox) y 200 caídas.

Mew decidió apagar su Wii por qué estaba cansado.

Mew: (Suspiro), Uff, que partida. Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación que es un césped suave que sirve para dormir.

Celebi vió como Mew se iba a su habitación y entonces decidió seguirlo, ella vió a Mew durmiendo en él césped que es su cama y ella decidió dormir junto a su lado, cuando ella estaba acostada acarició el cuerpo de Mew que él pudo sentir y unos minutos después ella dejó de acariciarlo y después se durmió.

(En la noche)

Mew ahora está durmiendo en él césped suave y hasta que se dio cuenta que olvido de alguien, si... a Celebi.

Mew se levantó inmediatamente de su cama, hasta que se sorprendió para ver la hada verde durmiendo en él cesped suave.

Mew dió un suspiro enamorado cuando vió como dormía su novia y entonces decidió despertarla.

Mew: Celebi... levántate, estás en mi cama.

Celebi dió un pequeño suspiro por que alguien llama a despertarla y con sorpresa vió a Mew despierto también en la noche nocturna.

Celebi: Ah Mew, estás despierto. Dijo mirando a Mew.

Mew: Bueno, Celebi tienes que ir a tu hogar, por que son... Miro su reloj y son las 1:30 Am.

Mew: Son las 1:30 Am Celebi creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Celebi decidió pensar en que iba a decidir, quedarse con Mew o irse al 'Encinar' su hogar.

Ella esperó unos minutos por la decisión que iba a hacer, hasta que Mew dijo.

Mew: Celebi... ya es muy tarde tienes que-. Fué interrumpido por una mano de Celebi para que sé callará y ella dijo.

Celebi: En realidad Mew, creo que dormiré contigo por esta vez. Dijo Sorprendiendo a Mew.

Mew: ¿Estás segura Celebi?.

Celebi: Si completamente, quiero hacer ésto por tí Mew.

Mew se sonrojó en unos segundos y dijo.

Mew: Bueno, está bien puedes quedarte. Dijo mientras se acostaba otra vez en el cesped junto con Celebi y entonces ella dijo una vez más.

Celebi: Sabes, Te amo Mew. Dijo mientras besaba a Mew en la mejilla y después cuando lo besaba ella abrazó a Mew, lo cual él devolvió el brazo.

Mew: Yo, también te amo Celebi, que nuestra relación nunca separe. Dijo mientras devolvía el abrazo a Celebi.

Y allí están el gato rosa y la hada verde durmiendose juntos en la Isla Lejana, por lo cuál se amaron y terminó esta historia.


End file.
